Want To Protect You Sehun-ah
by krishunhohan
Summary: "sehun buta,dia cacat,anak seperti dia tidak akan sanggup memimpin perusahaanku yeobbo" –yesung "hei… ada apa? jangan takut,aku bukan orang jahat,siapa namamu?" Kenapa kau bias ada di pinggir jalanan yg sepi tengah malam begini?" –suho "jangan tinggalkan aku noona" –sehun GS GS
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Want To Protect You Sehun-ah

Author : 12

Genre : friendship,family,relationship,tragedy,hurt/comfort,genderswitch

Main Cast : sehun (17 tahun) x suho (22 tahun (EXO)

Support Cast : MinHo (Shinne)

Siwon x kyuhyun (suju) *suho parents*

Yesung x Ryeowook (suju) *sehun parents*

Cast nya bias bertambah sesuai imajinasiku ya ^^

Rated : PG 13

Length : 1 of ….?

Summary : "sehun buta,dia cacat,anak seperti dia tidak akan sanggup memimpin perusahaanku yeobbo" –yesung "hei… ada apa? jangan takut,aku bukan orang jahat,siapa namamu?" Kenapa kau bias ada di pinggir jalanan yg sepi tengah malam begini?" –suho "jangan tinggalkan aku noona" –sehun

GS (~^-^)~~(^-^~)

A/N : HOLAAAA ~~ saya penghuni baru dif fn ini :v ini ff pertama saya,,, gk tau knpa dari hari kris out dri exo,saya lebih suka hunho :'3 yg krisho shipper mah bias apa? :'v ini bukan ff romance ya… Cuma ttg persaudaraan dan keluarga ^^ oke…. Diharapkan reviewnya ya T.T author baru nih :'v klo ada review baru kulanjut,,,fast update deh :3 jgn jdi siders ya T.T semoga kalian suka pair nya :v okeeee,,,, capcusss

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"aduuhh begini ya repotnya jadi sekretaris dosen" keluh seorang gadis cantik yg dikenal dengan nama Choi Suho. Karna menjadi seorang sekretaris dosen,beginilah kehidupannya,hampir setiap hari pulang malam karna diberi tugas ini itu oleh sang dosen. "untung aku bawa mobil,kalau tidak,lebih baik aku menginap di sini" gumam suho sambil melajukan mobilnya perlahan. Perlu kalian ketahui suho adalah anak dari pebisnis terkaya di korea selatan. Ayahnya juga memiliki perusahaan besar yg telah membuka cabang di Jepang dan Tiongkok. Tapi suho merupakan orang yg sangat ramah,hangat dan cerdas. Hanya saja terkadang sifatnya agak kekanakan…

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu terus saja menggerutu,bahkan sesekali dia mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sehingga terlihat sangat imut,kalau saja dia menyadarinya…. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis manis dengan rambut panjang sebahu dan agak ikal di bawah itu menghentikan laju mobilnya saat dia melihat siluet seorang anak laki-laki tepat di depan mobilnya. Suho dapat melihat lewat kaca depan mobilnya kalau anak laki-laki berambut hitam yg masih mengenakan seragam SMA itu mencoba meraba-raba sekitarnya. _Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat,dia terlihat kedinginan dan ketakutan,kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu? Kenapa bisa seorang anak SMA masih kelayapan di tengah malam begini?_ Tanya suho dalam hati. Dan dia mulai menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu jelas tidak bias melihat/buta meskipun mata sipitnya terbuka lebar. Dengan perasaan iba,suho segera keluar dari mobil merahnya dan segera menghampiri anak tadi tanpa berpikir kalau anak itu mempunyai niat jahat untuk merampoknya dengan tipuan. Dengan raut wajah khawatir suho berusaha mengembangkan senyum manisnya walaupun dia tau anak tadi tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"hei… ada apa? jangan takut,aku bukan orang jahat,siapa namamu?" suho bertanya dengan hati-hati. Begitu mendengar suara suho,anak itu bergetar ketakutan dan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Dengan sabar,suho terus mencoba mendekatinya dan sekali lagi bertanya "siapa namamu anak manis?" suho bertanya dengan lembut,, bahkan sangat lembut sehingga membuat anak itu akhirnya menjawab dengan ragu dan takut "na..nama ku s..se..sehun" suho tersenyum puas begitu mendengar namanya. Perlahan suho meraih tangan sehun dan menggenggamnya erat,berusaha untuk menyalurkan kehangatan pada sehun,sekaligus agar dia percaya kalau suho orang baik-baik.

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu sehun tadi,suho langsung membawanya ke caffe langganannya yg memang buka 24 jam. Suho sudah mengetahui semuanya karna dia sudah menyuruh/memaksa sehun untuk menceritakan alasan mengapa dia bias berada di jalanan saat tengah malam begini dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lengkap,hanya saja sehun tidak membawa tas. Sehun masih berumur 17 tahun,dia bilang dia tidak diinginkan oleh keluarganya karna dia buta,ternyata saat ingin dianta ke sekolah oleh ayahnya,ayahnya menelantarkannya dipinggir jalanan yg sepi. Sehun menceritakannya sambil menangis,suho rasa menangis itu wajar bagi sehun. Suho merasa iba dengan sehun,dan dia berfikir untuk selalu melindungi sehun dan mencari ayah juga keluarga yg sudah dengan teganya menelantarkan/membuang anak semanis sehun. _Mulai saat ini,aku akan selalu melindungimu sehun-ah… noona akan selalu ada untukmu._ Seru suho dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah menemani sehun menghabiskan banyak makanan di caffe tadi,mereka segera menuju ke rumah suho tentu saja. Suho sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani akan adanya sehun,saat sehun bersikeras tidak mau makan karna tidak punya uang suho langsung tertawa karna sehun begitu lucu,mana mungkin dia menyuruh sehun untuk membayar semuanya? Akhirnya dengan bujukan suho,sehun mau makan… bahkan ternyata makannya banyak sekali. Suho memakluminya karna tau sehun pasti tidak makan dari pagi. Tentu saja dengan bantuan suho yg menyuapinya,karna sehun tidak bisa melihat,jadi suho rasa dia pasti akan kesusahan.

Selama di perjalanan,suasana sangat hening tapi terasa hangat. Sehun sedari tadi tertidur disebelah suho,sehun tertidur pulas menggunakan coat yg suho bawa dimobilnya setiap hari. Malam ini jalanan agak macet,jadi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya,suho memperhatikan wajah sehun. "Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan,dia sangat manis tapi kenapa mereka tega membuangnya?" gumam suho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Suho berjanji akan menyeret keluarga sehun kepengadilan nanti. Meskipun baru beberapa jam yg lalu mereka bertemu,tapi rasanya mereka sangat dekat. Suho merasa kalau yg dilakukannya ini bukan hal yg salah,karna menurut hati baiknya… manusia memang harus saling tolong menolong.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yg jauh dan melelahkan,akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah/lebih tepatnya mansion keluarga Choi/rumah suho sendiri. Dengan perlahan suho membuka sitbelt yg melindungi tubuh sehun. Dengan lembut suho berusaha membangunkannya "sehun-ah…. Ppali ireona" suruh suho dengan suara yg sangat lembut,yg membuat sehun semakin ingin melanjutkan mimpinya. Tapi ia segera sadar saat merasakan sentuhan yg halus mendarat di pipi tirusnya. Sehun sangat yakin kalau itu suho. "sehun-ah ayo bangun,kita sudah sampai" dengan segera sehun mengangguk dan hanya duduk diam menunggu noona nya itu membukakan pintu dan menuntunnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"siapa dia nona?" Tanya kang ahjussi dengan nada yg ramah. "namanya sehun paman,paman tidak perlu takut karna sekarang sehun adalah bagian dari keluarga choi" jawab suho antusias sementara yg disebut paman oleh suho tadi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada suho meskipun jawabannya tidak masuk akal pikir kang ahjussi. Oh ya,, kang ahjussi itu adalah satpam yg bekerja untuk keluarga choi,jadi jangan heran kalau dia bertanya seperti itu saat nona mudanya membawa orang asing ke rumah saat matahari hamper keluar dari sangkarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menerima dan menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan yg dilontarkan para maid suho di rumah,suho segera membawa sehun kedalam kamarnya dan mendudukkannya di salah satu sofa yg ada di kamarnya. "hun-ah… sekarang sudah jam 2 dini hari,kau pasti mengantuk,segeralah berganti pakaian lalu tidur" seru suho sesudah memanggil 2 maid nya untuk membawakan pakaian oppa nya choi minho,untuk dikenakan oleh sehun. Sehun segera mengangguk patuh lalu dengan bingung dia bertanya "ta,,tapi noona bantu aku ya" dan sedetik kemudian suho menepuk jidatnya,dia lupa kalau sehun pasti akan kesusahan. Dengan hati-hati dan penuh kesabaran,suho membantu sehun mengenakan pakaiannya,bahkan membantu sehun mengenakan celananya. Suho merasa tidak apa-apa dan justru dia tertawa dan bergumam "sepertinya aku mempunyai adik bayi" dan sehun langsung sewot tak terima dengan ucapan noona nya itu. Suho terus saja memperhatikan sehun yg sedang marah-marah tidak jelas sambil tersenyum,lalu tiba-tiba suho berkata "sehun-ah… noona ingin selalu melindungimu,jangan sungkan yah,aku adalah noona mu mulai saat ini"

Sehun terkejut dan terharu mendengar ucapan noona nya barusan,bahkan dia sampai menitikkan air matanya. Suho yg terkejut melihat itupun langsung berjongkok di depan sehun yg sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya,dan dengan segera menghapus air mata sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang menggunakan ibu jarinya. "sehun-ah kenapa kamu menangis sayang?" Tanya suho sambil mengusap pipi tirus sehun. "jangan tinggalkan aku noona" seru sehun sambil berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan suho yg berada di pipinya,dan sebelah tangannya lagi dia gunakan untuk meraba seluruh wajah suho. Suho pikir sehun bermaksud membayangkan wajahnya,jadi dia membiarkannya.

Cukup lama mereka seperti itu,mereka merasa nyaman dan merasa terlindungi satu sama lain. Hingga suara suho memecahkan keheningan yg melanda mereka beberapa saat lalu. "noona ingin dan akan selalu melindungimu sehun-ah…. Noona tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" setelah selesai mengatakannya,suho segera berdiri dan memeluk sehun dengan erat. Sehun segera membalas pelukan noona nya,dia menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut sang noona. Sedangkan suho mengelus rambut sehun dengan lembut,berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan. Sehun merasa senang karna belum ada seorangpun yg pernah memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti yg dilakukan noona nya. Sehun merasa semua beban pikirannya selama ini hilang begitu saja setelah menerima banyak kasih sayang dari noona yg baru ditemuinya beberapa jam yg lalu.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi berlomba memasuki setiap celah yg ada di kamar suho,berusaha membangunkan dua orang yg sedang terlelap sambil berpelukan menyalurkan kehangatan. suho merasa terganggu dengan sinar mentari itu,hingga dia sepenuhnya sadar dan terbangun. setelah terbangun suho langsung tersadar kalau dia tertidur sambil memeluk adik mungilnya yg baru dia kenal tadi malam. hari ini adalah hari sabtu,hari libur bagi suho. dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan pelukannya pada sang adik dengan sangat perlahan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya. setelah itu suho berdiri di sisi ranjang sambil membenahi selimut untuk sehun. setelah itu dia mencium kening sang adik sekilas tapi penuh sayang.

"selamat pagi nona" sapa salah seorang maid yg sedang memasak saat suho hendak mengambil air putih dari dalam kulkas dan meminumnya. "pagi bom ahjuma" jawab suho lembut dengan muka khas orang baru bangun tidur,tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. "biar aku saja yg memasak ahjuma,aku ingin membuat menu sarapan spesial untuk adikku" seru suho antusias "baiklah,tapi ingat! nona harus hati-hati,panggil saja aku atau maid yg lain kalau nona butuh bantuan" "siap Bom ahjuma" jawab suho sambil tersenyum manis dan secepat kilat langsung berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Bom ahjuma hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan nona mudanya itu.

setelah selesai,suho memandang hasil masakannya dengan puas. hanya sarapan yg simple,suho membuat 2 porsi pancake untuk sehun dan dirinya. karna hanya ada mereka berdua dan para maid di rumah besar itu. ayah,ibu,dan oppa suho sedang keluar negeri untuk mengurusi perusahaan. suho memasak 2 posri pancake yg telah dilumuri oleh madu dan tidak lupa menaruh strawberry di atasnya. terkesan simple memang,tapi dijamin rasanya pasti sangat enak berhubung suho memang pandai dalam urusan memasak. suho juga telah menyiapkan 2 gelas susu putih untuk minumannya. suho merasa senang dengan hasil karyanya. segera suho membawa makanan dan minuman itu menggunakan nampan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

butuh perjuangan untuk sampai di dalam kamarnya sendiri,dengan perlahan suho menaruh nampan itu di meja kecil yg berada tepat disebelah kasurnya. "sehun-ah... ppali ireona... noona membuatkan pancake untukmu... noona harap kau menyukainya,bangunlah hunie ini sudah siang,kau harus makan" seru suho sambil mengguncangkan pelan tubuh sehun yg masih terbalut selimut. dengan cepat sehun bangun dan berusaha untuk sadar sepenuhnya. dengan muka khas orang bangun tidur sehun menajamkan indra penciumannya dan tersenyum merasa ada bau makanan disekitarnya. "terima kasih noona,aku memang sudah sangat lapar" ucap sehun polos sambil nyengir kuda,membuat noona nya terkikik pelan. "ck... tentu saja aku tau,aku memasakkan pancake untukmu,aku juga membawa segelas susu putih,kuharap kau menyukainya" kata suho sambil mengusap sayang rambut adiknya. "aniyo noona,,, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku,seharusnya noona tidak perlu repot-repot memasak untukku"

"pabboya -_- mana mungkin aku membiarkan adikku mati kelaparan di sini" seru suho sambil mencubit kedua pipi sehun gemas. "cuci mukamu dulu ya hunie" sehun menganggukkan kepalanya patuh lalu mengikuti noona nya yg menuntun tangannya. suho membasuh muka sehun dengan air lalu mengelap wajahnya menggunakan handuk dengan lembut. sehun hanya membiarkan noona nya mengurusinya karna dia merasa nyaman. "chaa,, selesai. sekarang ayo kita makan hunie" sementara sehun hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti noona nya lagi. keheningan tercipta saat suho dengan senang hati menyuapi sehun kembali. tidak ada yg membuka pembicaraan. sepertinya mereka terlalu menikmati suasana. sampai suho kebali memecahkan keheningan saat mereka telah menyelesaikan kegiatan sarapan kesiangan mereka. "hunie,hari ini noona libur,jadi noona ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan" "ta tapi noo..." belum sempat sehun melanjutkan perkataannya suho kembali berkata "tidak ada penolakan sayang" seru suho sambil tersenyum manis.

TeBeCeh/END?

Reviewnya yaaa ^^ saya tau ini pendek (banget) :'v jadi buat next chapter saya usahain buat manjangin dikit ffnya,,, chapter 2 nanti cerita ttg kehidupannya sehun sebelum ketemu suho….. maaf kalau masih ada typo ya :'v nmnya juga masih amatir :3 sekali lagi ya,,, perlakuan mereka itu cuma sebatas kakak adik.. mereka ngerasa menyayangi satu sama lain meskipun baru kenal.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Want To Protect You Sehun-ah

Author : Krishunhohan

Genre : friendship,family,relationship,tragedy,sad/angst,genderswitch

Pairing : Hunho

Main Cast : sehun (17 tahun) x suho/GS (22 tahun (EXO)

Support Cast : MinHo (Shinne)

Siwon x kyuhyun/GS (suju) *suho parents*

Yesung x Ryeowook/GS (suju) *sehun parents*

Yunho x Jaejoong/GS (TVXQ) *sehun grandma and grandfa*

Cast nya bias bertambah sesuai imajinasiku ya ^^

Rated : PG 13

Length : 1 of ….?

Summary : Awalnya Yesung berpikir bahwa kelahiran anak pertamanya dengan Ryeowook istrinya adalah sebuah keajaiban. Tapi kenyataan mengubah pemikiran Yesung. *duh summary cem apa ini*

GS for uke (~^-^)~~(^-^~)

A/N : Seperti yang aku bilang :3 ff ini akhirnya gk akan jadi romance,, karna aku pikir" kalau lanjutannya romance bakal aneh karna dri awal aku dah bikin joonma sama thehun thayang thayangan/? Kayak sodara :'v dan untuk nambahin pair chanbaek nanti kupikirkan. chapter ini akan berisi kehidupan thehun bersama keluarganya. Maaf ya kalau aku agakk lama update…dan maaf juga untuk typo nya .-. gk tau kenapa teteo kek gitu padahal udh aku perbaiki berulang-ulang yaudah yukkk capcusss

.

Chapter 2 -Miracle(?)

 _._

 _ **Flashback**_

25 Desember 1998

Malam ini adalah malam natal. Malam di mana seharusnya setiap keluarga berbagi kehangatan,makan malam bersama, dan merayakan natal bersama di gereja. tapi tidak berlaku bagi keluarga besar Kim. Karna sedaritadi Nyonya Kim atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Kim Ryeowok,sedang berusaha untuk melahirkan anak pertamanya dengan Kim Yesung suaminya.

"duduklah… kau jangan terlalu khawatir,kita harus tetap tenang dan berdoa. Istri dan anakmu pasti akan baik-baik saja" ujar Kim Yunho yang tak lain adalah ayah dari kim yesung. Yesung menatap sebentar kearah ayahnya lalu segera duduk dengan gusar di kursi tunggu depan kamar bersalin istrinya.

(skip)

Cklek…. Pintu ruangan terbuka menampakkan seorang dokter muda yang bername tag Kim Minji yang membuat ketiga orang yang sedaritadi menunggu segera menghampirinya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Dengan segera yesung menghampiri dokter cantik tersebut sambil bertanya dengan tidak sabaran. "Bagaimana keadaan anak dan istri saya dok?" Minji menghela napas pasrah sebentar dan sedetik kemudian dia menjawab sambil menatap ketiga orang didepannya dengan ekspresi lega sekaligus bahagia. "anak anda lahir dengan selamat Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim…. Istri anda juga selamat meskipun kondisinya masih sangat lemah,tapi jangan khawatir… kita hanya perlu membiarkannya istirahat selama beberapa minggu" tesss… satu bulir Kristal menjatuhi pipi yesung,dia terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi sedangkan kedua orang tuanya berpelukan,mereka terlalu bahagia. Bahkan Nyonya Kim sampai menangis haru dibahu lebar sang suami. Mereka sangat bahagia karna setelah penantian selama 9 bulan,akhirnya cucu/anak mereka lahir kedunia.

Benar benar keajaiban di bulan Desember. Batin yesung penuh syukur

" tapi…." Minji menggantungkan kata-katanya,, membuat kebahagiaan keluarga besar Kim terganggu dan mereka bertiga menoleh kearah dokter tersebut dengan ekspresi bingung dan penasaran,menunggunya melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil berharap bahwa yang akan diucapkan dokter cantik tersebut bukanlah hal yang buruk. "ada masalah serius yang kami dapatkan,masalahnya adalah… anak yang dilahirkan Nyoya Kim ryeowook mengalami kebutaan" tatapan dan nada bicaranya berubah menjadi sangat serius ketika mengatakannya.

Brak.. Nyonya Kim jatuh pingsan seketika,sedangkan Tuan Kim dan Minji kaget dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung membawanya. Sedangkan yunho? Dia bahkan tidak bereaksi sama sekali,tatapannya datar dan kosong seolah-olah dia telah kehilangan anaknya. Padahal anaknya hanya mengalami kebutaan,tapi ini adalah hal yang biasa dalam keluarga Kim. Karna keluarga Kim memang dikenal sangat perfect. Wajar saja kalau mereka bereaksi seperti itu

"tidak,aku sangat salah…. Anak itu bukanlah keajaiban,dan aku tidak ingin memiliki anak yang cacat sepertinya" gumam yesung sambil berjalan perlahan menuju ruang bersalin istrinya.

"sayang,,, kenapa? Kenapa kau melahirkan anak cacat?" Tanya yesung pada istrinya yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit. Yesung membelai surai kecoklatan istrinya dan tanpa sadar ia kembali menitikkan air matanya sambil terus bergumam pasrah pada istrinya meskipun ia tau istrinya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanya karna ia belum sadar setelah melahirkan anaknya.

.

(skip)

Sehun tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik dari keluarga Kim,ia tidak pernah diperhatikan. Hanya ibunya yang sudi merawatnya sejak sehun dilahirkan. Ya,nama anak yesung dan ryeowook adalah Kim Sehun,ryeowook sendiri yang memberinya nama karna suami dan kedua mertuanya bersikap acuh. Mereka tidak pernah melihat dan memperhatikan sehun,semua hanya bersikap cuek seolah olah sehun tidak ada. Dari masa taman kanak kanak ayah kandungnya sendiri tidak sudi dipanggil ayah oleh sehun,sehun tidak pernah berbicara dengan ayahnya tapi dia selalu mendengar umpatan umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Bahkan saat malam natal,sehun dapat mendengar ayahnya bertengkar dengan ibunya. Sehun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara ayahnya yang mengatakan kalau sehun cacat dan tidak berguna.

Malam itu,sehun menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang terlahir cacat,malam ini… harusnya mereka makan bersama sambil menghias pohon natal seperti keluarga keluarga pada umumnya. Sehun selalu berharap agar keluarganya dapat melakukan hal seperti itu.

Sampai sehun berumur 17 tahun perlakuan keluarga Kim tidak pernah berubah padanya,dia tidak pernah diperlakukan sebagai anggota keluarga. Sehun tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan tampan. Dia bahkan mampu bersekolah di sekolah anak normal pada umumnya. Sehun tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan sopan,dia disegani oleh banyak teman temannya karna sehun pandai bergaul,jadi tidak ada yang menghina sehun. Untung saja teman temannya bersikap baik padanya. Sehun bersekolah menggunakan bantuan tongkat yang memang khusus untuk orang buta sepertinya. Sehun mendapatkan tongkat itu dari ibunya.

Hingga pada suatu hari saat sehun hendak berangkat ke sekolah,tiba tiba saja ayahnya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya. Sehun terkejut karna biasanya dia diantar oleh ibunya. Dan ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya sang ayah mau berbicara dengannya,bahkan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Sehun langsung mengiyakan karna dia piker ayahnya sudah berubah.

Tapi ternyata dia salah. Sehun sadar kalau ayahnya tidak mengantarnya ke sekolah,ayahnya meninggalkannya. Bahkan ayahnya tidak memberikan tongkatnya padanya. Dia dibuang

Hingga sehun bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia yakini seorang perempuan. Namanya Choi Suho dan sehun memanggilnya noona. Dan dia adalah penyelamatnya. Sehun berpikir untuk tetap tinggal bersama Joonmyeon setelah dia menjemput ibunya dari "tempat" itu.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Seperti kata Suho,sehabis sarapan ia akan mengajak sehun jalan-jalan. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam Lamborghini Aventador Galaxy kesayangannya. Agak mencolok memang memakai mobil itu di siang hari begini,tapi suho tidak peduli,karna mobil itu adalah mobil kesayangannya.

Suho menyuruh para maid untuk merias sehun,suho ingin sehun terlihat memakai baju bagus hari ini. Sekarang sehun terlihat memakai kemeja kotak kotak merah,celana jins hitam,sneaker berwarna merah dan tatanan rambutnya yang ditata ke atas. Dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Suho memakaikan sehun kaca mata agar sehun lebih percaya diri,suho juga membelikan sehun tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan. Sedangkan suho sendiri memakai kemeja kotak kotak merah yang sama seperti milik sehun,hanya saja suho memakai kemeja crop yang terdapat ikatan pada bagian bawah kemejanya. Menampakkan setengah perutnya yang mulus. Suho juga memakai celana jins hitam yang panjangnya hanya setengah paha saja,sehingga menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai sebahu dan memakai sneaker wedges berwarna merah. Dia juga mengenakan kaca mata hitam yang sama seperti sehun. Mereka seperti pasangan anak muda yang sedang memamerkan barang couple bukan?

Mereka terlihat sempurna. Sehun yang tampak tinggi dan tampan sedangkan suho yang terlihat mungil/? Cantik dan sexy (A/N : ngehaha :v )

Suho ingin mengajak sehun ke Namsan Tower dan Sungai Han. Suho ingin mengajak sehun berbicara sambil menikmati aneka jajanan yang dijual di sana. Tidak terlalu buruk bukan?

TeBeCeh/END?

Gomawo buat yang sudi baca ff amburegul ini,gomawo buat yang udh nunggu ff ini,gomawo buat yang udah tinggalin review :'3 sekali lagi aku minta maaf klo masih ada typo –" review kalian itu semangatku buat lanjutin ini ff , klo ada kekurangan mohon nasihatnya ya. Masukkan kalian sangat berarti~~ aku usahakan untuk fast update klo emg pada masih minat baca hehe…. maaf pendek :v


End file.
